WCKD High School
by justthatweirdaussiegirl
Summary: When Teresa Agnes is dropped of at WCKD high by her father and arrogant stepmother, she meets the 'Runners', a group of students ranging from many different ages, and more importantly, Thomas, an attractive boy who instantly takes an interest in her. But with a deadly disease called the flare going around, will the pair ever have time to admit their love to each other? TMR AU
1. I- Welcome to the Glade

_Disclaimer: Not James Dashner_

 _Chapter I: Welcome to the Glade_

* * *

Teresa Agnes leaned her head against the window, easily tuning out the dull sound of classical music blaring out the old static-y car radio that her irritating stepmother Florence refused to throw out.

"We're here" her father commented awkwardly.

"I'm not getting out. That ground is disgusting. I am not leaving this car" Florence snapped.

Teresa rolled her bright blue eyes, and got out of the car. Her dad hesitated, before nodding at his daughter and driving off.

The said girl scowled at the retreating vehicle and pulled her small black suitcase along the crappy excuse for a sidewalk.

She walked into the tiny building labelled "admissions office", where a lady with greying hair and a stern face and a nervous young woman with frizzy, unnaturally red hair awaited her.

"Hello, you must be our new student. I am the principal, Ms. Paige. Are your parents with you?" the older of the two said stiffly.

"They left" Teresa mumbled, glaring at the floor.

"Er, okay. Here are all your files that you will need, such as a map of the school, dormitory information-" Teresa cut her off with an annoyed glance.

"Just tell me what dorm I'm in" she snapped. "Um, E12" the redheaded lady hesitated.

Teresa snatched the sheaf of paper out of the lady's hand and walked out of the room, chucking the files into the waste basket as she did so.

She ignored the redheaded woman's protests, and walked around the school until she found the dormitories, and entered hers.

Two other girls were already stationed on the uncomfortable looking beds, leaving two bare.

They glanced up. "Oh, you're the greenie, right? I'm Brenda, this is Sonya. Harriet isn't here, but she's our other roommate" one announced.

She had dark brown hair that was cut short, tan skin and dangerous brown eyes.

The other (Sonya, apparently) had long, flowing strawberry blonde hair, hazel eyes and pale white skin.

"Uh, hi" Teresa said, sitting down on one of the free beds.

"What's your name?" Sonya asked boredly, collapsing on her own bed.

"Teresa" she murmured quietly. "Not that talkative, huh? Never mind, doesn't matter. Harriet isn't either. Anyway, dinner's going to start soon. Wanna sit with us?" Sonya asked dully, examining her fingernails.

"Uh, okay sure" Teresa replied.

"Okay, here is all you need to know about WCKD. 1- Minho is an slinthead. 2- Janson is evil. And 3- Never harm a fellow glader, or Alby'll bash you up" Brenda said cheerfully.

"Glader? Slinthead?" Teresa questioned.

"Student. Idiot. Just two of the stupid words that some of the first pupils here came up with. One day the language just stuck. You should get used to it" Sonya explained.

"And Alby and Minho are two of the guys in our "gang", and Janson's the science teacher, in case you were wondering" Brenda added in.

"Noted" Teresa replied.

"Now, I'm starved. Let's go to the dining hall" Brenda said, standing up. Sonya copied her, so Teresa did the same.

* * *

The dining hall was loud and rowdy, and it took the three girls quite a few minutes to get to the table Brenda and Sonya seemed to be looking for.

"Oi, shuckheads! This is the new greenie: Teresa. She's sitting with us. Minho, get out of my seat" Sonya said, staring down a tall, heavily muscled asian boy.

The boy (Minho) poked his tongue out at her, before reluctantly moving to the next seat over, allowing space for the blonde girl.

Brenda and Teresa sat in the two remaining spots at the small table.

"Teresa, this is Chuck, the former greenie, Minho, the slinthead we told you about earlier, Newt, who is a british slinthead, Alby, the other slinthead we told you about earlier, Harriet, the other girl in our dorm, and finally Thomas, who was the greenie before Chuck" Brenda said, pointing everyone out.

Teresa noticed another word that had continuously bugged her.

"What does "Greenie" mean again?" she asked. "The newest newbie of all the newbies" Minho supplied.

"Don't worry; you'll only be called that for the first month or so; then another greenie'll probably come along. But I warn you, that first month'll probably suck" 'Thomas' added.

"Can't wait" Teresa mumbled. Thomas laughed at her response.

She looked up at him, actually taking in his features this time. He had dark brown, messy hair, tannish skin, and warm, captivating chocolate brown eyes. And his laugh. It was a nice laugh.

She shook her head at herself and her weirdness.

"Speaking of greenies, thanks for showing up, shank. It'll be a nice change, not being picked on by Gally and his shuckhead gang anymore" the short, pudgy boy called Chuck says.

Teresa glared at him.

"Y'know, you idiots are really not making this school sound so great. Right now, I am seriously annoyed at my parents for sending me here" she snapped irritably.

"Don't you wanna know who Gally is?" Newt grinned.

"Not particularly, no…" the brunette replied.

"Well, we'll tell you anyway. Over there, the dark haired guy with the weird nose" Minho said, pointing to another table.

He did, in fact, have a weird nose, but was heavily muscled (like Minho) and looked like he could throw a decent punch if he wanted to.

"He's basically the glade bully. A word of advice; don't mess with him" Harriet informed.

"Noted" Teresa said, repeating her word/s from earlier.

"Well, looks like you're all set for a normal life at WCKD" Alby announced.

"Normal?" Teresa asked, raising an eyebrow. Thomas laughed, and placed his hand on the smaller girl's back.

"Welcome to the glade" he whispered in her ear, before she could pull away.

* * *

 _Hey all! So, that's my lame first attempt at a MR fanfic. I know it's probably horrible, but live with me, please. I've been trying to do a maze runner fanfic for a while now, so I'm pleased to have finally put one up on here. I will try to update every Sunday. Just as a side note, the pairings will be:_

 _Thomas/Teresa_

 _Newt/Sonya_

 _Minho/Brenda_

 _Alby/Harriet (MINOR)_

 _So, hope you enjoyed, if you did, please leave a review. See you all next week!- Justthatweirdaussiegirl_


	2. II- So how was your first day, Shank?

_Disclaimer: I am a girl; therefore, I am not James Dashner_

 _Chapter II: So how was your first day, Shank?_

* * *

Classes came early on Monday morning, to the Gladers' delight… NOT.

Teresa, Minho, Harriet and Thomas had the worst luck, all being in Mr Janson's (or Rat Man, as Minho ever so kindly nicknamed him) class first up.

The four grumbling teenagers had to drag themselves out of bed, to the dining hall, and then to the science classroom.

Three quarters of the class were already there by the time the Runners' (as Brenda, Harriet and Sonya had named their gang) sat down, but there were still around seven or eight pupils who were yet to come.

"Man, Mondays suck" Minho groaned. "You seriously thought we didn't know that?" Teresa shot back at him.

"Someone's not a morning person" Thomas said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut it, Shuckface" she scowled. He, being oh so mature, stuck out his tongue at her.

Then she hit him over the head playfully and they started bickering like an old married couple while Harriet and Minho looked on at them, amused.

"SILENCE!" Rat Man roared as he entered the room, and for the first time, Teresa got a proper look at him.

He was tall and thin, with grey hair and a mole on his cheek. The class quietened down instantly.

"Good, now get to work on those assignments I gave you last week" he snapped, turning towards the blackboard.

Teresa raised her hand, slightly hesitant. "What?" Rat Man scowled.

"I just moved here, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do…" she said, trailing off awkwardly.

"Urgh, why am I always stuck with the new kid first?" the old man groaned.

Teresa seriously wondered how Alby, who she learnt was one of the first and oldest Gladers, apparently, had managed to survive here so long.

"Thomas!" Rat Man suddenly shouted. The young boy in question jumped at the sound of his name being called.

"Yes?" he asked. "You can partner up with the new kid over here"- he was interrupted by 'the new kid' herself angrily saying "Teresa"- " _Teresa_ then, for the project you were doing. Now, shut it and do your work everyone" he scowled.

Teresa turned to Thomas. "So…" she said awkwardly.

"Uh, I already started some of it, but you can help me finish it I guess. So what we're doing is-" she tuned out what he was saying and melted into his beautiful brown eyes.

"And then we have to- Teresa, are you okay?" he said abruptly, noticing her dazed expression.

He snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Teresa, pay attention!" he hissed.

She instantly snapped out of it, a blush colouring her cheeks.

"What? Oh right, continue" she said meekly. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay? I could take you to the Med-Jacks if you want" he offered, concern overtaking his features.

"No, I'm fine… wait, med-jacks?" she asked, tilting her head to the right slightly in confusion.

"Basically, they're the school's doctors/nurses, I guess" he shrugged.

"Uh, no, it's okay" she blushed again.

"Okay class, you just had enough time to do that, now take notes on what I am saying. What are you waiting for?" He yelled.

The class groaned and got out their stationary. After about thirty five minutes or so, Janson finally called the lesson to an end.

"Class dismissed" he said poshly, before going back into his office.

Everyone except the Runners ran out of the classroom instantly.

Teresa swung her bag over her shoulder and walked over to where Harriet and Thomas were trying to wake Minho from his slumber.

"Minho-whateveryourmiddlenameis-Hong-Lee! Get your ass out of that chair right this second or I'll let Brenda eat your lunch!" Thomas warned. Minho's head shot up immediately.

"You wouldn't dare" he exclaimed wildly, voice aghast. Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"Try me" he challenged. Minho sighed and clambered out of his chair.

"What do you have next?" Harriet asked Teresa.

"Huh? Oh, right. Umm… P.E" the other girl replied. Minho let out a loud chuckle.

"Ha, you have Jorge. He once threatened to cut off one of my fingers because I was too slow during track" he said fondly.

"Nah, it wasn't because you were slow, it was because you were being a slinthead, per usual. You're the reason Ben quit the team" Thomas remarked.

Minho scowled and hit the other boy over the head playfully.

"No, the reason he quit was because he had "family issues" and he couldn't cope with the stress of continuing" he whined.

"That's what they told you" Thomas grinned.

Then the two boys burst into an argument.

Harriet rolled her dark brown eyes and turned to her female companion.

"I have P.E too. C'mon, let's ditch these shuck heads" she murmured in a low voice.

"I heard that!" Minho yelled through his laughter at the two retreating backs.

"Is that supposed to mean anything to us?" Teresa replied. They disappeared through the corridor before either of the boys could reply.

P.E and all the other classes went by in a blur, and Dinner arrived in a matter of minutes.

Minho and Chuck, unsurprisingly, were already sitting down at the 'Runner Table', along with Newt and Sonya. "Hey Slintheads" Brenda said in a bored tone as she sat down next to Chuck.

"So how was your first day, shank?" Newt asked Teresa as she sat down on Sonya's right side (Newt was on the other).

"Eventful, I guess" the dark haired girl replied. "So Gally hasn't cornered you yet?" Harriet asked, placing her tray of food on the table.

"Surprisingly, he hasn't" Teresa replied coolly.

"Well he's going to soon. He practically has a routine" Brenda said, spearing a piece of meat with her fork and popping it in her mouth cheerfully.

"Gee, you're really making this school sound fantastic you guys. I can't wait to spend the rest of my schooling here" the former girl remarked sarcastically.

Thomas came over at that moment, a slightly worried look on his face.

"Guys, is there a reason Gally is heading over right to our table?" he asked, sitting down in between Teresa and Harriet.

* * *

 _So, I said I'd update on Sunday, but I got bored and decided to write more. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or followed and favorited this fanfiction. If you liked it, please leave a review based on your thoughts about it. See you next week, I guess- justthatweirdaussiegirl_


	3. III- Waking Up

_Disclaimer: I am not some semi-rich author who is a guy and is American. So given that, I cannot possibly be James Dashner, and the author of the Maze Runner_

 _Chapter III: Waking Up_

* * *

Teresa woke up the next morning with a pounding jaw and a hazy memory of the day before's happenings.

Harriet's concerned face peered over her, relief masking her expression when she saw her friend waking up.

"She's awake!" she called over her shoulder. Sonya and Brenda appeared, though they looked slightly blurry.

"Teresa?" Sonya asked, shaking the said girl's shoulders.

"What happened?" Teresa groaned, rubbing her jaw.

"You and Gally got into a fight, and he knocked you out. So we took you to the med-jacks, and they took care of you for the night" Brenda explained.

"What time is it?" the brunette asked. "Around ten-thirty" Harriet said, checking her watch.

Teresa shot up into a sitting position.

"What? Shouldn't you guys be in class? Hell, shouldn't I be? It's only my second day!" Teresa exclaimed hysterically.

"Relax; Ms. Paige excused us all until after lunch. But the boys still have to go to class now. She 'doesn't trust them around an unconscious young lady'" Sonya said, a mocking smile on her face.

"But… what are we supposed to do now?" Teresa asked.

"According to the med-jacks, you're supposed to rest. But you can leave whenever you want. As long as you sign out. And we'll do whatever you want to" Brenda said in a bored tone.

"Okay I'll go, I guess" Teresa said awkwardly, before slowly getting out of the bed.

A Med-Jack who was passing by the door glanced up at her.

"Teresa, right? I'm guessing you want to sign out" he said, boredom dripping from his voice.

"Yeah" Teresa said quietly.

"Well, follow me. I'm Clint, by the way" he sighed.

Teresa peered up at him. He was short, and was in his early twenties at the most, and had greying, cropped black hair.

He picked up a thick black book from behind the desktop and a pen.

"Sign here" he said. Teresa signed out, the four girls started wandering around the school grounds.

"So what do you want to do?" Brenda asked, swinging an arm around Teresa's shoulders.

"Dunno" the other girl replied. "I'd suggest we go somewhere, but there's only a few hours till lunch so…" Sonya said.

* * *

A few hours later, like Sonya said, the bell for lunch rung, and the four teens went to the dining hall.

Chuck (unsurprisingly), and Thomas were already there.

"How are you?" the latter asked Teresa as she sat down next to him.

"Okay, I guess" Teresa replied. "Well, good for you" Chuck said in between mouthfuls.

Teresa raised an eyebrow before shaking her head and picking up a fork.

Everybody else in the 'gang' soon came to the table. "Well at least you didn't die" Newt said cheerfully, clapping Teresa on the shoulder.

She raised an eyebrow yet again, and turned to the British boy.

"Did you really think that Gally was going to kill me?" she asked incredulously.

"Well you were unconscious for a while" Minho said from across the table. "You guys are complete and utter idiots" Teresa muttered, shaking her head.

"And proud" Minho grinned. "Anyone else have French next?" Teresa asked, getting out of her seat.

Thomas nodded and stood up next to her.

The two walked to the French classroom, chatting causally as they did so.

"So how was missing out on the first half of the school day?" Thomas asked as they walked through the corridor.

"Well it was fine, except for the fact that half my head ached like hell for the most of it" she replied.

"Well at least it was only half your face" he chuckled. She hit him over the head playfully.

"You're a jerk" she laughed softly. "Why thank you Miss Agnes" he grinned. "Don't call me that" she replied.

They reached the end of a hallway, and turned to the right.

"Then what should I call you?" he asked. "Teresa" she said in response.

"But… that's what everyone calls you. I want to call you something that nobody else does" Thomas said.

"Like what?" she asked. "Oh I don't know… Ter?" he asked, racking his brains. "Ter?" she repeated incredulously. "Yes, it's official. My new nickname for you is Ter" he said, smiling slightly.

Teresa shook her head, the tips of her mouth curving upwards.

"Whatever" she said as they reached the French classroom. "Après vous" he said, gesturing for her to move forward.

"Pourquoi, vous remercie" she replied.

The lesson ended without incident, Teresa and Thomas flirting casually but quietly throughout the lesson. "You going to Ben's party on Saturday?" he asked as they walked down the hallway to Teresa's next class.

"Ben?" she asked, fiddling with a strand of her long, midnight coloured hair.

"Yeah, he's one of Gally's shuckhead followers, but he sure knows how to throw a party" Thomas shrugged.

"Okay, sure, I guess. Why not?" she replied.

"Cool. See you at dinner?" Thomas asked, brushing his hair out of his eyes absentmindedly.

"Yeah. Bye Thomas" Teresa said, nodding her head.

"Bye Ter" the boy replied, walking down the corner to his next class.

Teresa stood there for a moment, before shaking her head and entering the English classroom.

However, as Ms. Cooper lectured the class on a bunch of literacy things, she zoned out what the teacher was saying and daydreamed about a certain boy with chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

 _Hey Guys, sorry if this is later then you expected, but I've had writers block for the last few days. Again, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed to this fanfic. You guys are the reason I continue writing this story. See you next time!_


	4. IV- Viruses

_Disclaimer: All rights go to James Dashner. I only own this story._

 _Chapter IV: Viruses_

* * *

Three weeks later, Teresa, Harriet and Sonya all woke up to a loud groaning noise coming from Brenda's bed.

"Be quiet" Sonya snapped, burying her face into her pillow.

The noise continued.

"Shut the hell up!" Teresa scowled, going into a sitting position, and looked over at Brenda. She was sitting cross-legged and was clutching her head in her hands.

"I think I have a headache. Stop talking" Brenda snapped.

"If you want us to stop talking, you may as well stop moaning like a depressed cow, so we won't have to talk to tell you to stop" Harriet responded irritably.

"Depressed cow? How did you come up with that?" Sonya asked, her tone of voice changing from annoyance to interest.

"Just with my pure amazingness. Oh god, I'm sounding like Minho. See Brenda, you're making me lose my sanity!" Harriet complained.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower" Teresa remarked, standing up.

"Teresa… you do realize that it's like, four in the morning, right?" Sonya asked, staring.

Even Brenda turned her 'aching' head to look at the dark haired girl.

"Actually, it's a quarter to six. And we all know how long Son takes, so I'm going to go as soon as I can" Teresa replied. "She has a point…" Harriet said, ignoring Sonya's offended gasp.

"I bags second" Brenda said immediately. Sonya scowled at her. "I thought you had a headache" Harriet accused.

"That doesn't mean I want to have to wait for Sonya to finish" Brenda responded in a 'duh' tone.

"Yeah, good point" Teresa called behind her shoulder as she stepped into the bathroom. "When will you guys stop talking behind my back and acting like I'm not even visible?" Sonya whined.

"Technically we aren't talking behind your back if you're right next to us" Harriet pointed out. "You don't have to be _rude"_ Sonya whined.

"Now _you're_ acting like Minho" Brenda said, reclining back into her bed. "Noooooooo! Why does god hate me so much!?" Sonya cried out into the darkness.

* * *

When the four girls (Brenda still groaning) entered the dining hall for breakfast, instead of the usual rowdy chatter that filled the room with noise, the sound of heads banging against the tables and faint complaining were the only sounds to be heard.

"What is with everyone today?" Teresa asked as she took a seat in between Minho and Brenda. A bleary-eyed Newt answered, looking up from the table.

"According to Jeff, there's some sort of virus going around which affected half the student body" he sighed, nodding at her. "You're lucky you didn't get it".

"Poor Newtie" Sonya cooed, rubbing his back gently. He glared at her playfully, and she laughed softly in return. Teresa noticed that she didn't turn away once he did.

"Wow Newt, Brenda. You two don't look so good" Chuck announced as he and Thomas came to the table.

"Gee thanks, slinthead" Brenda said, glaring at him. He shrunk back into his chair.

"At least only two of us got it" Thomas pointed out. "Three" Alby's usual gruff voice sounded off as he sat on the side of Newt that Sonya wasn't occupying.

"We're a positive bunch aren't we?" Minho remarked, sarcasm coloring his tone. "Yup" Harriet said, flicking her hair out of her eyes. Suddenly, there was a loud screeching noise blaring from the sound speakers on the walls.

Teresa clapped her hands over her ears until the screeching stopped. "Students of WCKD high school" Ms. Paige's cool voice came over the microphone, and Teresa uncovered her ears.

"There will be no Science class on today, as Mr. Janson is off sick-" at this there was a loud cheer from a good majority of the Gladers "- so every student will have a Study Break in the period that they would have Science on any other day. These periods will be spent in the library, where our Librarian will see to it that everyone supposed to be there will be there. Anyone caught slacking off with receive a week's worth of detention with Mr. Janson, should he have recovered by that time. Good day to you all".

"Do you want to risk it?" Minho asked Thomas. The latter boy rolled his eyes.

His bright, chocolate brown eyes.

Teresa shook her head slightly to shake out the thought.

"Do I want to spend a week's worth of torture with Rat Man? No" he replied.

"Wait… since when did our school have a library?" Teresa asked, confused.

"We don't, really. Well, we do, but it's only really some tiny old building on the far right of campus that hardly anybody ever goes to. I didn't even realize that we had a librarian. Paige must have hired one in the last week or so, because my cousin went there recently and according to her, there wasn't another person in sight" Thomas explained.

"Well, I guess we better go to the library now then" Harriet told Minho, Thomas and Teresa.

"But we still have like… twenty minutes until classes start" Minho whined.

"Five" Teresa replied. "Well then, we should probably go" Thomas said.

Harriet glared at Minho until he finally sighed and got out of his chair reluctantly.

Everyone in Janson's class first period showed up at the library, except for a few idiot Gladers who were probably so used to detention with their annoying teacher that the thought of a week's worth probably didn't faze them.

It was boring as hell, but every student got out of the little building with all body parts attached. "Well that sucked" Harriet said as she and Teresa walked to the gym.

The other girl nodded her agreement. Jorge and a few random Gladers were stationed outside the larger, more modern building.

"Alright; six mile run today, kids!" Jorge grinned maliciously once every kid was there.

The majority of the class groaned.

* * *

 _Hey, sorry for being so slow on the update :/ But anyway, please review and maybe leave favorite as well? You guys are awesome. See you whenever I decide to get off my ass and update, preferably next Sunday. See ya!_


	5. V- New Kids and Mindless Arguing

_Disclaimer: I don't own TMR. If I did, I'd have been boasting about it_ _ages_ _ago. So don't sue; there's no point._

 _Chapter V: New Kids and Mindless Arguing_

* * *

Mr Janson was off sick for two more days after that, coming back on Wednesday with a sore head and an even ruder attitude than before.

Those two days passed without an incident.

Except the Gladers all went to the library to 'study' during the period that they would usually have Science in.

Which wasn't as bad as Science, but was still immensely boring and pointless.

"Congrats, you aren't the greenie anymore Teresa; there's another new kid here. So you can stop avoiding Gally in the hallways now!" Minho said as he caught up with the said girl walking to dinner.

"Who is it?" she asked curiously.

"Some dude named Adam. But who gives a shit what his name is? You won't have any more unexpected visits to the hospital wing anymore" he replied casually, but with an excited tone in his voice.

"I've only had to go there once, Minho" Teresa replied, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"It could happen again, though. Gally might get bored of the current greenie and go back to you" he grinned playfully, nudging her in the ribs. "Well, I'll rely on the new guy to not let him get bored" she responded jokingly.

The two Runners got to the table, where only Sonya and Chuck was already stationed, eyeing his food longingly.

"So which one's the 'greenie'?" Teresa asked as she sat down next to the small thirteen-year-old, who gave into his desire and started shovelling food into his mouth.

"Over there, near Ben. The short kid, with the weird haircut" Brenda said, sliding into the seat next to Minho.

Brenda was in a bad state, but refused to go to the hospital wing, as apparently the food served there tasted like old, rotting leather, and as much as lessons sucked, she'd rather be with other people than be stuck in a blindingly white room being isolated from everyone but a few Med-Jacks.

Teresa let her gaze drift from her sick friend to the small boy standing next to the hall's entrance, looking around uncertainly.

"Y'know, I feel kind of sorry for him" Teresa murmured.

He obviously didn't have roommates willing to sit with him.

At that second, the kid looked directly in the four Runner's direction. His eyes locked with Teresa's, and she offered him a small smile. He turned away abruptly.

"Rude, much?" Harriet jerked her head toward Adam, while sitting down next to Brenda.

"Believe me, I'm used to people ignoring me" the brunette girl replied, a scowl forming on her pale face.

"Teresa?" Brenda said, concern taking over her features.

"What?" the other girl asked bitterly, stabbing a piece of meat with her fork.

"I'm just brilliant, thanks for asking" Teresa said in a bored tone.

"Teresa-" Minho started to say, but faltered once he saw the look on her face.

"I'm not hungry anymore" she glared, standing up and leaving the table.

"Well that was weird" Minho said awkwardly, once she was out of sight.

" _Girls_ are weird" Chuck corrected, speaking up for the first time.

Harriet and Brenda turned on him, eyebrows raised. "Uh, was it something I said?" Chuck asked meekly. Harriet leaned over the table and narrowed her dark brown eyes menacingly. Brenda copied her stance.

"You're dead, dude" Minho remarked, snorting quietly to himself.

"What was up with her?" Thomas asked, appearing at the table randomly.

"No idea" Chuck said, resuming to stuff himself with food.

"All you boys are such Slintheads. We were talking about the new greenie, and then she mumbled something and ran off" Brenda said.

"Why are you so interested, anyway?" Newt asked, suddenly coming to the table.

Thomas turned a bright shade of red and spluttered into his dinner.

"Wha- I just _am_. Is it too much to ask that I want to know what happened to some girl who ran away from a table suddenly for apparently no reason? And just because she happens to be like, really pretty, I automatically like her?" He mumbled incredibly quickly, flushing a brilliant shade of magenta.

"You do realise that you just called her pretty, right?" Harriet pointed out, eyebrows still raised.

He glared at her. "Shut up" he scowled. She laughed, and raised her tan arms up in surrender.

"Dude, when will you just man up and ask her out already? It's getting kinda sickening" Minho said.

"Why does everyone think I like her? Seriously, I've only know her for what, four weeks?" he protested.

"Because you like her" Newt said, boredom colouring his tone.

"Not helpful Newt" he snapped.

"See- you just admitted it. Now, this is getting immensely boring, so can we move onto another topic because as fun as it is, watching Thomas gasp and splutter for words, we all have acknowledged this ages ago and quite frankly, nobody gives a klunk" Sonya announced, speaking up for the first time.

Everyone but Newt jumped, as they had practically forgotten that she was there.

"Since when were you here?" Minho asked dubiously. She stared at him, shaking her head slightly.

"Minho… I've been here the entire time" she said very slowly, as if talking to a small child.

"Did you _really_ not notice her?" Newt asked, raising a thin blond brow.

"Um, no" the boy replied.

"Should I be offended?" Sonya asked, the question directed at Newt.

"Probably" he supplied, not exactly helpfully.

"To be fair, you're usually really loud and outgoing and stuff, Son. We didn't exactly expect you to be all quiet and all" Brenda pointed out.

"Whatever. I'm going to go study" the blonde girl said, standing up. "You coming guys?"

Harriet nodded and followed Sonya out the door to her dorm.

* * *

 _I finally finished this chapter! I'm not really proud of this one, as I haven't really been that creative the last few days. But still, PLEASE leave a review, and I hope that you are enjoying this story. By guys!_


	6. VI- A Serious Subject

_Disclaimer: Not James Dashner, never will be._

 _Chapter VI: A Serious Subject_

* * *

Around a week or so later, on a rainy, solemn day, Brenda, Teresa and Minho walked slowly in the direction of the dining hall in a subdued manner. They were all silent, except for a few casual mutters and random small talk. Teresa flinched as Gally walked into the joint corridor, and let her hair shield him from seeing her.

Brenda raised an eyebrow and chuckled quietly. "You don't have to hide from him forever, you know. He's probably forgotten that you even exist by now" she said, nudging the other girl in the ribs.

"I'm not going to take my chances" Teresa shuddered. Minho rolled his eyes comically. "You're a wuss. He didn't even bother to learn your name" he said dryly, a hint of a smile forming on his face.

Teresa glared at him. "Shut up. Sorry that I don't particularly want to be dead on in an alleyway somewhere left for some drunken stranger to find me" she scowled. Minho smirked, and held his arms up in surrender.

"Sorry… sorry… Now let's change the subject. How about… oh, has Thomas asked you out yet?" a shocked splutter came out of Teresa's mouth, and Brenda hit Minho over the head.

"Wha… Thomas… ask me… _what?"_ Teresa stared at the Asian boy wide eyed. "Why the hell would he do that?" she asked, still shocked.

Minho rolled his eyes yet again.

"You cannot be serious. Both of you are always staring at each other with lovey-dovey eyes and flirting and stuff-" He was interrupted by her angrily saying "we are _Not_ " –"And besides, he even called you pretty the other day after you stormed off because of the whole thing with the greenie. One of you really need to man up and ask the other out. I vomited in my mouth after just a minute of watching you to doing your business" he said, actually sounding quite disturbed. Teresa glared.

"Okay, first of all, I am a female, so therefore I cannot 'man up'. Second, it has nothing to do with you, so stop making such a big deal out of it. I- _we_ \- have more important things to deal with. Like how Newt was taken to the hospital last night!? And the so called virus that caused it has infected some of our other friends also, so they could follow in his footsteps! Minho, please, just _grow up_ " she snapped.

Minho looked hurt. The Newt thing had been a rather touchy subject for him lately.

Two nights beforehand, Newt was suddenly rushed to the hospital after falling unconscious randomly a few minutes after dinner. The doctor suspected he was in a coma (he still wasn't awake) of sorts, but said that it had something to do with the illness he caught days before.

The school was in an uproar about it, and everyone who had caught the same virus was freaking out, worried the same thing would happen to them.

"Okay, I am just, if not more, worried about him and Brenda and Alby as you, so don't spring that shit on me. I was trying to take my mind off it, because I've been worried as hell for the last two days because of it. And that was like the only thing that would, so I used that as an excuse to STOP THINKING ABOUT IT. So _please_ , can we leave that subject _alone_!?" he scowled.

Teresa winced.

"Sorry Minho- I didn't mean it like that. I know you care about him and all, but I know I've been kind of well… uptight the last few days. Sorry. I'm just kind of pissed, so please just ignore me if something well… upsetting comes out of my mouth" she responded hurriedly.

He shrugged. "Okay- I forgive you. But now can we please bring this conversation to a close. I _really_ don't want to talk about this" he sighed dramatically.

And just like that, he was back to the normal Minho. Teresa looked over his shoulder to share a relieved glance with Brenda, but the other girl was deep in thought. Teresa nudged her gently.

"Hey Bren, you okay?" she asked hesitantly. "What? Oh yeah. Just, you know, thinking" she said, snapping out of her trance.

Teresa raised an eyebrow, and was about to say something else, but Minho silently shook his head at her. Understanding floated across her features.

"Anyway, we should probably just get to the hall" Brenda said quickly. Minho stared at her weirdly. "Brenda, we're like, five meters away from the entrance" he said slowly. "Yeah, that's what I meant. We should go in now" the Canadian girl said, looking flustered as she ushered the two inside.

"Um okay" Teresa said awkwardly as they sat down at the table where the majority of the group were.

"How's he going" she asked Sonya, who had gotten the morning off to visit Newt in the local hospital. Minho sighed and put his head in his hands.

He _really_ didn't like talking about it. Sonya shrugged sadly. "Still unconscious. I'm really worried" she said in almost a whisper.

Sonya had become a bit of a mess upon hearing about Newt. Her face was even paler than usual and there were huge bruise-like shadows under her eyes. She barely ever talked to anyone anymore.

Harriet put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "He'll be fine" she reassured. Sonya didn't look convinced, but didn't say anything.

The table was silent. "Sooo" Chuck said awkwardly. "How did you go in that chemistry thing?" Brenda asked Alby in an obvious attempt to change the subject.

Thomas and Teresa's eyes met over the table. 'This is bad' he mouthed.

She couldn't help but agree with him.

* * *

 _Hey. Sorry this is like, really short. I am soooooo sorry for not updating sooner- we stayed at my relative's house WAY longer than we thought we would. And I lost all my work that I had written down for this chapter before we went away :( Anyway, please Review- it makes my day whenever someone does._


End file.
